These Words
by Addie Baby Angel
Summary: SEQUEL TO BE YOURSELF...She is happy with her life but what happens when her past wants her back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one

These Words

3 YEARS LATER

She stepped out into the light. She was no stranger to the bright lights and the crowds screaming and chanting…. but this time it was real and true… they meant it. She stepped out onto the stage her black pants almost tripping her under her own DC's. She loved to let everyone know she didn't only love herself hence the pink evanescence tank top she was wearing. Her feet clogged across the stage she rose the mic to her pink shimmering lips.

"HOW YA'LL DOIN' TEXAS!"

She smiled as a loud cheer rose from loud crowd, she twirled a piece of her long since been dyed blonde hair, she had loved her old hair but come on now a new occupation a new girl, right? Right.

"Now I know most of the shows you've been to are quite loud all the way around and pretty boring, well not me I'm going to be different and start off with a slow song…what? Where's my opening act? You're looking at her! That's right I'm my own opening act…I talk about my life so you know me before you listen to my horrible singing!" She laughed as she scanned the crowd not believing that they had all this energy for her

"I was born In a small Florida town and as a kid I probably had at least 10 or 12 different houses, when I got out of high school I roomed with some people and while in there I went through a rebellious stage I learned how to play bass guitar and drums so I knew really how to play 4 instruments," She held up one finger for each instrument

"The piano, the violin, the bass guitar, and the drums so I was pretty well rounded, anyways I had roomed with a bunch of guys but one in particular was tattoo artist and he liked to experiment on me Author's note: I know this isn't how she got her tattoos but this is my story and ill run it the way I want so I would let him draw well for his final project he had to demonstrate 3 tattoos one large and 2 small…I was picked so I said alright I'll do it but only cause later you owe me…so we went there he got an A+ for the dragon on my right shoulder as you can see it. And I have a tattoo on the back of my neck it's in German and it means 'rebel'. And one-brace yourselves- on the inside of my lower lip that says punk." She watched the looks of awe in the crowd it was something she loved to see.

"Okay well let's get this party started!"

She walked to the back stage area. She touched the cold brassy knob of her door it clicked as it gave way to a surprising site, the entire WWE RAW&Smackdown! Rosters were sitting on couches facing the door. Vince, Linda, Shane, And Stephanie McMahon were sitting on one couch just a few feet from the door.

"Hi hun! Remember us?" Stephanie smirked at her surprised expression

"Hey girl how ya doin'?"

Her head whipped to a blonde Trish Stratus

"Um what are ya'll doin here?"

Stephanie smiled rising from her spot

"What's with the Tennessee accent? Never mind we want you back in the WWE"

"You can't be serious…"

"Yes Lita we can," said Linda McMahon


	2. Tears of a new blonde

Disclaimer: I own the WWE like I own Spain

I just checked my stats and I'm on 2 fav authors list so thanks for that guys!

Okay lets get this show on the road…crickey get the bags (sorry lil Mulan humor there!)

Chapter 2

"Yes Lita we can." Said Linda McMahon

"Amy our ratings have dropped more and more since you left!" Exclaimed Vince

"And we get at least 300 e-mails asking for us to rehire you, we've had so many that hell we had to have a automated reply system that say 'Lita quit on her own we are sorry for the loss.' That really kills." Shane said

"THEY DON'T WANT ME BACK THEY CHANTED WHORE AT ME!" Amy screamed.

Some of the superstars and divas shuddered as a vase broke from Amy's voice moving it to the ground.

Trish stepped up and said, "Look Li you're upset we under stand we do! But we need you back the WWE is going bankrupt! After Vicky quit I am the only one holding down the fort! Sure all the divas are training but we need YOU!" Her hands flew around wildly as her eyes ignited with a fire that Amy never witnessed before.

"I feel for you Trish I do but that part of my life is over I'm a singer now, I'm not a wrestler!" Amy then stormed through the group of superstars that was thinning as they left to go home seeing that nothing would change Amy's mind, Only Adam Copeland, Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus, Christy Hemme, and the McMahon's were left. Amy quickly stepped up to her closet opening it the hardwood doors slamming into the sides of the Armoire. She pulled out a white tank top and a zip-up gray sweatshirt with matching sweatpants.

"Now if you will all leave I want to take a shower!" She couldn't even look at them it pained her to see the distraught looks on their faces.

"Lita I-

"My name is Amy," she growled

Trish was taken back by Amy's sudden aggression she was always called Lita or Li it was a name that had grown to her and now she was throwing it away? Was she trying to erase the experience she had had for the past 7 or 8 years?

Matt reached out to touch her

"Amy look-

She snatched her hand back with a shrill of

"DON'T U EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN I HATE YOU!I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

She exploded in anger as she took everything on her vanity crashing it against the wall. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door leaning up against it she started to cry. She slowly slid down the door her legs drawn up to her chest her hands running threw her hair and then coming back to hold her face as she sobbed inconsolably.

"Well what now?" Christy asked

"Now we leave our phone numbers and hope for the best" Trish sighed walking out of the room

"Come on guys I'll take everyone to a bar" Stephanie said as everyone left.

Water sluiced over her body soothing her aching red-hot muscles. Massaging them better than any human hand. She sighed as she rubbed the rest of the two in one into her hair. She felt guilty she wanted to help Trish she really did. She sighed as she stepped out of the shower throwing on her clothes and pulled her now blow-dried hair into a ponytail.

She walked out of the room her suitcases in tow. She stepped into the limo waiting to take her to the hotel. She jumped as her cell phone went off, she suspiciously looked at the caller ID, She sighed he was the LAST person she wanted to talk to.

ME: well if that could have sucked any worse I could be a hooker!

Lita: I don't think it was that bad…but you could have thrown in how pretty I was-

ME: please review


	3. Lies, Cheats, and steals the show

I own the people in this story like I won Cedar point **rolls eyes**

**ATTENTION:IF U HAVE TIME TO READ THE STORY U CAN TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 3- Lies, Cheats, Steals the show

She jumped as her cell phone went off, she suspiciously looked at the caller ID, She sighed he was the LAST person she wanted to talk to. She watched it ring and ring. When it stopped she waited for a minute. It's not like she didn't want to talk to Jeff its just…no wait she didn't want to talk to him they hadn't exactly left on swell terms

"Hey James would you do me a favor and take me to club Lioness? I haven't been there in a while!" She yelled to her driver

"No problems Blondie"

She sat back and laughed to herself that's what everyone in the agency called her, 'Blondie' she loved it, and the people she worked with but part of her still loved wrestling the feel of flying through the air, the roar of the crowds, the cheers of the crowd she missed it sure you always miss what you fell I love with…but it was so hard to go back when you've found something you like.

The limo pulled up to the club. She tucked away her cell phone and re-applied some pink lip gloss…She had changed in the car to a white button up shirt leaving the last few buttons open exposing her stomach and showing off her belly ring. She was also wearing a black mini skirt with high heels. She slid some sunglasses on and pulled her hair into a baseball hat, while it looked silly she had learned from Amy Lee of Evanescence-while she was on tour with them-That if you didn't wear them you'd be wakin' up to your face on good morning America looking drunk as hell. She stepped into the club there sure were a lot of reporters here. She recognized at least 5 camera crews and 7 photographers.

"What in the hell-

Bad move

"AMY! AMY DUMAS! COME OVER HERE!"

She looked to her left gathered around a table were The McMahon's Christy, Trish, Matt Hardy, and Adam. She inhaled sharply at the blonde closing one eye she looked up the whole room was staring at her, then in one second a group had formed around her, microphones shoved at her and dizziness taking over from the camera flashes going off at rapid speed. She blinked a few times then fighted through the crowd towards Trish and the gang. She heard her shirt rip she looked behind herself her shirt was hooked on a camera. She sighed and let it drop that was the 3rd shirt this week that ripped on "Accident". She sighed and sat down next to Trish who pulled at black button up shirt out of her always-handy bag. She gratefully accepted it and put it on the exact same way as the white one.

"Hey Bubu what's up?" Christy asked Amy

Amy smiled at the name

"Oh just trying to keep the my top half from getting ripped off" She sipped her coffee and muttered under her breath," Again, So what's up with all of you?"

"Oh nothing just trying not to go bankrupt since you've been gone…again"

Amy smiled showing her white perfect row of teeth.

"What's the matter Lit- I mean Amy you don't Joke any more!" said Trish

"You will soon learn that I no longer joke, jest, jibe…or quip any longer."

Trish stared intently as Amy sipped her coffee

"What's changed Ames? You're different"

Amy pushed her purse up on her shoulder and stood threw her coffee cup away and walked towards the door she flung it open giving the group one last look, the whole bar silent and staring at her. Amy looked into Trish's eyes and said, "I grew up."

Then stepped through door shutting it quietly behind her and getting back in the car

"Long day?"

She didn't answer for both James and her knew the answer.


	4. Tossing and turning on answers

Sorry for the wait guys school has kept me busy on the plus side…my teacher assigned us a writing assignment so that was a pleasure to better my writing skills anyways I had serious writers block. Then I though of a new chapter…hey ya have to have something to do while Mrs. Cregar is babbling on about WW2!

These words- tossing and turning on answers 

She sighed as she tucked her planner into her bag. The limo pulled into the parking lot, paparazzi and fans waiting for her, she took a deep breath and pushed her sunglasses up so far that the it hurt her forehead. The door opened and she put one slender leg out then another and took the limo drivers hand and rising from her seat. She walked up the stone steps surprising herself that she could see them. She tried to think of what hotel this was but the sound of the fans droned out even her inside the head voice. She swung the doors open. The lobby was absolutely extravagant the ballroom-sized lobby had a sitting area where a number of…wait a second WWE superstars! Amy crept hoping none of the would see her she had changed in the limo into a long white coat with jeans and a tank top underneath she prayed none would she her…but as we blame Christy Hemme for just about everything…

"Lita!"

Again she stiffened…

'Walk away maybe they wont know its you' the voice inside her head coached

She took faster steps…but as we all know it would not be a great story if Vince McMahon did not partake in her miserable day.

"I'd like to have a word with you miss Dumas"

"And I would not" she replied quickly

With cat like reflexes Vince snatched her arm. She whirled around but not so fast that she could see the surprised looks on her ex-coworkers faces.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion!"

She flinched at his voice the clerk came running over in her high heels. She looked to be a teenager she was a little under average height with full boobs and a flattering figure she was wearing a short uniform plaid skirt and thigh high socks with a dress shirt blazer and a tie.

"Here you go Miss Dumas!"

Amy cocked her head to the side again. That's when she realized that even without the make up the girl was absolutely gorgeous. Her nametag read, 'Hayley'

"Thank you…Hayley"

The tiny blonde nodded her head and said, "If you need anything Miss Dumas please call me"

Amy nodded her head and snapped her attention to Vince Again

"I am NOT a child I don't owe you shit so back up off me!"

Her tone was ferocious as a lioness's, scaring everyone. She tossed her Blonde locks over her shoulder and walked towards the elevator where James was waiting with her bags

"Suite Floor" She growled

She stepped into the elevator.

She tossed and turned…the day had been a hell ride that much was certain she hated her life it had been a hellhole since she had left. She wasn't in singing for the shit of it. She loved to sing but as much as she loved it she loved wrestling 10 x's more. Her own lyrics came back into her head… 'I can't go back to where I was before because I'm afraid if I go back I'll fall.' She sighed and reached for the phone and hit one on the speed dial…riiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiii- "Front desk Hayley speaking!"

"Hey Hayley it's Amy Dumas"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Is your offer still up?"

Okay guys you know the drill REVIEW MONKEYS! REVIEW I SAY!


	5. A lil bit of bubblegum

Sorry for the wait I've been busy with mall, movies, salon and writer's block

I'm starting some thing new its called feature text its where I give you kind of a insight on what happens I pull some text from the story here it is:

"It's typically mind over matter but she is so

Fat I doubt she could get over either"-Amy Dumas

These Words- Confessions

"Oh my god your so right!"

It was 2:30 in the morning Amy and Hayley were sitting on the blue plush carpet surrounded by pop cans of Hayley's and beer cans of Amy's. Several snacks littered the ground that it was god's miracle you could see the carpet, and even when you could it was quickly littered with another can.

Amy stood shakily on her feet and turned up the Aretha Franklin song, belting out the lyrics to R-E-S-P-E-C-T in an off key tone.

"God it must be so hard to sing like her" Hayley said with a shake of her head and picking up a Teen look magazine.

"It's typically mind over matter but she is so Fat I doubt she could get over either" Amy replied with a laugh no offense to you AF fans

"Girl you are soooooooooo drunk" She drawled out in a Texas accent

"Nah I'm just having fun! Ohhhhhh I have the BEST idea come with me"

She led Hayley down the hall to the elevator

"Where are we going?"

"Front Desk" Amy replied sharply

They crept over to the desk where a tall red head was working the counter. Amy stopped abruptly and whipped around still crouched down and whispered, "Can you get Adam & Matt's room keys?"

"Sure, but why do-

"Just trust me," Amy said cutting her off

Hayley gave a short nod and snuck towards the key room in the back, several minutes later she came back holding two room keys proudly in her fingers.

"How old are you Hayley?"

"17, why?"

"Nothing come with me"

They snuck up the stairs and up to room 242, "Okay this is Adam's room and this…is the plan" she told Hayley the plan and smirked as Hayley let out a, "OH SHIT!"

Sorry its so short but I didn't want to reveal the secret just yet Okay Review on how I could be better!


	6. Almost Out

Okay so I quickened up for you guys I'm writing at 3 in the morning so you better appreciate this!

"All I can say is there will be a flood tonight and fireworks tomarrow!"

"…but how does that work? Wouldn't the fireworks be wet?"

-Amy & Hayley

Chapter 6- Almost out

"I can't believe this you are sooooo bad!"

"What? Me? Nooooooooo! I just want to have some fun!"

"You call making a 35 yearold man scared out of his pants only to find that his pants are soaked?"

"Yup"

Amy replied, as she stuck Adam's fingers in lukewarm water. The she crawled over on her belly to the shaving cream she doused ten cans on his whole body.

"Can she pull off the finale?" Hayley said in an announcers voice using an empty can as a microphone.

Amy careful put some red hair dye on his hair then carefully she dumped 100's of worms in his bed, "Remind me to thank your uncle at the insect store"

Amy then carefully crept onto the bathroom and in lipstick wrote

'AWWWWWW did you love your surprise bunny? I hope you did cause this is just the beginning BITCH! YOUR EX-LOVER…Amy Dumas'

She laughed as she put some of the lipstick on her lips and kissed the mirror next to her name. Then shoving it back in the pocket of her pajama bottoms,

"All I can say is there will be a flood tonight and fireworks tomarrow!" Amy smirked

"But how does that work? Wouldn't the fireworks be wet?" hayley asked dumbly

Amy shook her head and crept out.

"What are you doing?"

Amy whipped her head up as she and Hayley were still on the ground. Matt Hardy. He hadn't changed a bit in the past years but somehow he had. Amy jumped up straightening pot her clothes Hayley was mimicking the process.

"Ahhhhhh nothing what are you doing?"

"I just got back from a party at Dawn's…" he said suspiciously

Amy dug her toe in the carpet her blonde straight golden hair covering her face. Matt pushed the hair off her face.

"Are you ok-

Amy then took off down the hall she looked back and Hayley said something quick to Matt and turned to run after her…guess it was too bad Amy wasn't watching what was going on in front of her instead of in back because, 'WHAM!' she ran into a wall then everything went black.

The next thing she knew she was on a table she cocked her head and saw the WWE sitting around her she gingerly raised a finger to her temple and tried to sit up. Bad move. She growled in pain and everyone immediately stared at her.

"OH MY GOD! Your okay I knew you were okay! I mean I didn't know but I thought I did-

Christy babbled on and on as Amy took time to look at everyone they all wore their pajamas still. "WHERE IN THE HELL IS AMY?"

Everyone gasped at the sight of a now red headed-pajama soaked, worms hanging out in the shaving cream dummy that was Adam Copeland. Everyone slowly turned to Amy

"Hehe…um coffee anyone?"


End file.
